


Grateful

by FelineFeral



Series: 30 prompts table [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caution, Gen, Worry, character resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was grateful when he opened the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 3. Grateful  
> Word Count: 117  
> Warning: Au of season 4x01  
> Authors Notes/Disclaimer: I don't own anyone they belong to Eric Kripke.

When Sam heard the knock on the door the last thing he expected when he opened it was for Dean to be standing there. Warily Sam stepped out of the way and waited for Dean to enter the room. Sam didn’t want to get his hopes up as Dean entered. He didn’t think he could handle finding out Dean was a ghost or a demon assuming his form. 

Handing Dean a bottle of holy water Sam watched as he took a swig with contempt in his eyes. Sam didn’t know that Dean had gone though this whole thing already with Bobby. Once Sam was convinced that Dean was in fact Dean he allowed himself to breathe easier.


End file.
